


Dinner and Dessert

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Melding families can be difficult, but it has its fun moments, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Notes:** Written for the 2016 Mini_Fest. Thank you to Sevfan for beta-reading, and to the mods for hosting this fabulous fest once more.

~

Dinner and Dessert

~

“Dinner was delicious, Mrs Malfoy.” 

Astoria Malfoy inclined her head. “Thank you, Rose. I’m pleased you enjoyed it. And we’re thrilled you could join us for dinner this evening. Aren’t we, Draco?” 

Mr Malfoy muttered something inaudible and took another sip of wine. 

Scorpius cleared his throat. “So, the Weasleys are having a big family gathering on Christmas Day,” he said. Reaching for Rose’s hand beneath the table, he squeezed it lightly. “We’ve all been invited. Do you think you can come, Mother? Father?” 

“What a lovely invitation,” said Astoria. She smiled. “We shall have to check our schedule, of course, before we can commit that event. We have plans to see your grandparents in France over the holidays, as you know.” 

“I’m sure they would be welcome to attend, too,” said Rose. “All manner of extended family are planning to be there. Why, even my uncle Charlie will be coming in from Romania.” 

Mr Malfoy snorted, turning it into an unconvincing cough when Astoria frowned at him. “We’ll pass along the invitation,” he said. “I should warn you, however, Mother doesn’t do well in cooler climates anymore. Her constitution is delicate.” Unsurprisingly, he didn’t mention Lucius. 

“We shall be sure to mention it, however,” interjected Astoria. She smiled warmly at Rose. “Now, shall we retire to the parlour?”

Rose forced a smile. “That would be lovely. I need to use the facilities first, however.” 

“Of course.” Astoria gestured towards the door. “It’s down the hall to the right.” 

“Thank you.” Releasing Scorpius’ hand, Rose stood up and left for the bathroom. 

Once inside, she splashed some water on her face and peered at her reflection. “Just a few more minutes,” she whispered. “You can do this.” 

After drying her face, she emerged, jumping as a hand came out of the shadows to clasp her arm. She barely managed not to scream. 

“Shh,” hissed Scorpius, pulling her against his chest. 

“Merlin, you scared me,” she hissed back. 

“Sorry.” Hands settling on her waist, Scorpius lowered his mouth until it was only inches away from Rose’s. “But I came to check on you. How are you holding up?” 

Rose smiled. “I’m fine. Your mum’s lovely.” 

Scorpius grinned. “I notice you didn’t say anything about Father.” 

“I’m not sure he likes me.” 

“I don’t think he minds you, I just think you remind him of your parents, and that takes him back to his school years. It wasn’t exactly a happy time for him.” 

“I understand.” Rose placed her palms flat against Scorpius’ chest. “So, was that the only reason you wanted to get me alone?” she teased. “Just so you could apologise for your dad?” 

“Well,” Scorpius purred, “there could have been one other reason.” 

Rose parted her lips to reply, but naturally, Scorpius took advantage, pressing his lips against hers and slipping his tongue inside to stroke along the moist inside of her mouth. 

With a sigh, Rose sagged against him, kissing him back, her hands fisting his robes to hold him in place. 

He walked her backwards until she was up against the wall, his body pressed to hers. Her nipples hardened immediately as he rubbed against her, and when his leg slid between her thighs, she could feel wetness gathering at her core. 

“So responsive,” he whispered as he kissed his way down her neck. “Fuck, but I want you.” 

Rose’s arms slid around him as she arched her body to try to get closer. “Then have me,” she gasped in his ear. 

He laughed softly. “In my parents’ hallway? You are such a Gryffindor, Weasley.” 

“Aren’t Slytherins supposed to be good at sneaking about, _Malfoy_?” Rose countered. She pressed her breasts to his chest. “Plus, did I not happen to mention? I’m not wearing any knickers.” 

“Fuck,” Scorpius swore. His fingers slipped over her stomach to reach under the hem of her short dress. When they delved between her legs to find she was, in fact, naked, he groaned. “You’ve been sitting beside me all night like this?” he whined. 

“Mmhm,” Rose breathed. “What are you going to do about it?” 

Scorpius shoved her dress up with one hand, and with the other began fumbling with his flies. When her hem was up about her waist, and she was bared to the hall, he pressed close again, his hand supporting one thigh. “Wrap this around my waist,” he gasped. 

Rose did, whimpering as his cock probed at her before finding her cunt and sliding inside. With his help, she wrapped her other leg around him, too, and then she was powerless, helpless as he began thrusting into her, pinning her to the wall as he pounded away at her. 

He bent his head, mouthing at her cleavage as she arched her back, taking him as deep as she could. 

Harsh panting filled the hallway, and as he sped up, Rose cried out. 

Scorpius immediately raised his head, sealing their mouths together, swallowing the noises she was making. Then, he drove into her over and over until, shuddering, he came, his body trembling with the force of his orgasm. 

Rose, on the edge of coming, tightened her legs around him, trying to cling to his softening cock. 

Dragging his mouth from hers, Scorpius slid his hand between their still joined bodies, his thumb finding her swollen clit. He began moving it rapidly, staring into her eyes as she trembled. With a low moan, she threw her head back, biting her bottom lip as pleasure, radiating from where he was touching her, washed over her. Her cunt clutched at his cock, making him moan. 

Rose came, white hot pleasure spiralling out from her core, making her shake. They remained joined for another moment until Scorpius slipped out. 

“I want to lick you until you come apart,” Scorpius whispered in her ear as she trembled against him, the aftershocks of her orgasm still shooting through her. 

Rose could only whimper. “We have to go to the parlour,” she whispered as a reminder to both of them. “And I have to sit there with your come inside me and make polite small talk with your mother.” 

“Or,” Scorpius murmured against the skin of her neck, “we could just go home and fuck some more since Father has a headache and they went to bed.” 

“Wait, what?” Rose lowered her legs until she was standing, then pushed at his shoulders until he pulled back. She stared up at him. “You mean I don’t have to meet your parents in the parlour?”

“Nope. As I said, they went to bed.” Scorpius smirked, tucking himself back into his clothes. “Mother would like to have you back for dinner again, however.” 

“You couldn’t have told me that before?” Rose smacked his arm, then shimmied until her dress was back down over her thighs. 

Scorpius winced. “In my defence, I did try. But then you had to start talking about how you weren’t wearing knickers. What was I supposed to do?” He hummed. “Honestly, I had no other choice but to fuck you in the hallway.” His expression was the picture of innocence. 

Rose rolled her eyes. Arguing with Slytherins was useless. “Naturally.” 

“Don’t be upset.” Scorpius grinned. “Plus, don’t you want to go home?” Leaning in, he kissed the corner of her mouth. “After all, doesn’t the prospect of being spread out in front of me so I can treat you properly appeal?” 

Rose shivered at the feral look in his eyes. “I suppose,” she said. Linking their fingers, she inclined her head. “Lead on.” 

~


End file.
